


It's odd

by boyvender



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: It’s odd, they say, the things you remember when you’re watching someone die.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	It's odd

It’s odd, they say, the things you remember when you’re watching someone die.

For Jackson, it was all the glances.

The small smiles.

The secret kisses before and after races.

How he always felt shy around Lightning.

The cuddles and hugs in their apartments.

All the late night talks they had over the phone.

All the times when one of them cried on the others shoulder.

But the moment that kept replaying in Jacksons head right now was what happened twenty minutes before the race.

Both of the men were anxious, scared.

Who was going to win the piston cup?

Right before they had to part ways, Lightning said something that Jackson would never forget.

‘’I love you.’’

And that was it.

The last time Jackson heard his voice.

The last time he saw Lightning smile.

Looking at the mess that was happening in front of him, Jackson wanted to cry so bad. He wanted to yell, scream, shout. He wanted to hug Lightnings body and tell him he can’t die, and he can’t leave him. Jackson wanted to be there for him.

But he couldn’t.

And that hurt the most.

So the only thing he could do was to stand there and watch as they took Lightnings lifeless body away.

The funeral was a week later but Jackson didn’t go, he couldn’t.

Things would never be the same for him.

He had lost his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @Luv4kika for more !!


End file.
